


Love All the Marvel Ships

by SunriseRose1023



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arguing, Attempted Seduction, Battlefield, Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Formalwear, Fun, Gaming, Hanging Out, Holding Hands, Homosexuality, Ice Cream, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Morning Routines, Multi, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Pillow Talk, Rough Kissing, Seduction, Sharing Clothes, Shopping, Sleeping Together, Spooning, Teaching, Teasing, Tony Stark Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunriseRose1023/pseuds/SunriseRose1023
Summary: A 28-day prompt-based mishmash of Marvel. Each day will include a specific ship that will be revealed at the beginning of the chapter.





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my collection of entries for my dear friend Mimi's February challenge on Tumblr. (She's @captain-rogers-beard over there.) Every chapter is based on a specific prompt, and will feature a certain Marvel ship--not an original character or a reader insert like I usually do. The pairing will be address at the beginning of every chapter, with the prompt. More ships/ tags may be added as the time goes on.
> 
> 1) Holding Hands--Steve Rogers x Peggy Carter (Steggy)

Peggy glanced around the hotel room as she shook her coat from her shoulders, fingers going to futz with her slightly-damp hair. The rain was pouring, didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. 

She sighed, tossing her coat over the back of a chair and walking to the window. She shook her head as she looked out at the rain, glancing over her shoulder when a soft knock sounded at the door. She walked to her coat, pulling a gun from the pocket, looking through the peephole before setting the gun down and unlocking the door.

“Sorry to bother you, but I need your help.”

Peggy blinked, turning and closing the door, flipping the locks again. 

“Mr. Rogers, please do come in.”

Steve glanced back, giving her a sheepish smile. 

“Sorry, I …”

Peggy shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“What can I do for you?”

Steve swallowed, turning to face her.

“I can’t just take the colonel’s word for it. Bucky’s still out there, and I can’t just leave him.”

Peggy shook her head. 

“What do you mean, he’s still out there? Everything points to the fact that the entire battalion didn’t survive.”  
“No, it just looks like that.”  
“Yes, that’s what I’ve just said.”  
“But what if you’re wrong?”

Peggy sighed, dropping her arms. 

“Steve—“  
“I can’t explain it. I can’t give you any concrete reason. But I …  _ feel _ like he’s still out there.”  
“I understand, but we can’t take the risk on a  _ feeling _ you may have.”

Steve clenched his jaw as he nodded. 

“I get it. Which is why I’m not asking you to send another battalion. I need your help to get me there.”

Peggy’s eyes widened as her mouth dropped open. 

“Are you out of your mind?”  
“Maybe. Probably. It might be a heretofore unknown side effect of the serum.”

Peggy rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she turned away from him, walking to the window again. 

“Please don’t take this the wrong way. But you … you have zero battlefield experience.”  
“I know. I’m nothing but a mouthpiece in a … star-spangled suit.”

Steve sighed, setting his hands on his hips. 

“But I can do things I used to only dream about. Peggy, I can run.”

She couldn’t help but smile at that, at the smile on his face when he said it. 

“I’m a decent shot, I’m okay with the hand-to-hand stuff.”  
“You’re more than okay, Steve.”

He met her eyes and gave a gentle shake of his head. 

“I can’t just leave him out there, Peggy.”

She tilted her head at him, taking a few steps closer. Steve shook his head again, then met her eyes. 

“He’s always been there. When I didn’t have anything, I had Bucky. He’s never turned his back on me, and I can’t—“

“Okay, okay. I know.”

Peggy laid a hand on his shoulder, and Steve hung his head. He lifted a hand to cover hers and she barely suppressed the shiver she wanted to give. She swallowed, slipping her hand out from under his. She was only human, so she didn’t even feel guilty about letting her hand slide down the thick muscles of his arm before resting atop his hand. He immediately turned his hand over, lacing his fingers with hers. Peggy swallowed again, looking up into his blue eyes and he smiled, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She couldn’t help but smile back at him, soaking in the warmth of his hand. 

“How can I help?”

 


	2. Cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2) Cuddling-- Tony Stark x Pepper Potts (Pepperony)

Tony stepped into the apartment, eyebrow immediately raising. 

Something was off. 

He unzipped his jacket, silently sliding it from his shoulders and hanging it on the rack near the door. He slowly lifted a hand to take the glasses from his face, setting them on the table near the rack, slowly making his way down the hall. 

His heart gave a double thump when he heard the sniffles, and he had his fingers ready to call out the suit when he rounded the corner and came to a stop. 

The television was on, a commercial for a local business playing. Pepper was on the couch, a blanket thrown over her legs, but she was bent over, head in her hands. 

“Honey?”

She lifted her head and glanced over her shoulder, red eyes wide when she saw Tony. She sniffled, shaking her head, scrubbing hands over her wet cheeks. 

“You were sup—supposed to be out.”  
“And now I’m in. Are you okay?”

Pepper sniffles again, pushing a smile on her face. 

“Fine.”  
“Okay.”

Tony slid his hands into his pockets, slowly making his way into the room.

“See, I just don’t believe you. ‘Fine,’ to me, does not mean sitting on a couch and crying.”

At the sound of music coming from the television, Pepper quickly turned to grab the remote control and press pause. She looked back to Tony, saw the way his eyebrows were furrowed and gave a sigh as she rolled her eyes. 

“It’s Thursday.”  
“Yes, I know that. I know Happy and I usually do a Thursday night thing, but he had a … oh.  _ Oh,  _ it’s  _ Thursday. _ ”

Pepper nodded, and Tony went on.

“Your show comes on Thursdays, doesn’t it?”

Pepper nodded, motioning back towards the TV. Tony bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling, but nodded. 

“Do you want me to leave you alone?”

Pepper shrugged, looking down at the fabric of the couch and tracing a finger over it. Tony couldn’t help but smile, slipping his shoes off as he walked into the room. 

“First off…”

He pulled Pepper to her feet and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed, all but melting into him as she wrapped her arms around him, as well. Tony kissed her temple, then sat down on the couch. Pepper curled up beside him, laying her head on his shoulder. He nodded towards the TV as he sat on the couch beside her, wrapping an arm around her. 

“Fill me in.”  
“I know you hate shows like this.”

Tony shrugged. 

“Yeah, but I like you, so … I can take one for the team.”

Pepper rolled her eyes, but smiled. She moved to rest her arm over his stomach, and he moved a hand to dance his fingertips over her wrist. 

“It’s the one with the doctors in the big hospital. And this is a big episode. The main guy—the neurosurgeon?”

Tony nodded, even though he didn’t have any clue as to what Pepper was talking about. 

“He’s leaving the show. In real life, I mean, and I think they’re going to kill him off.”  
“You think?”  
“Well, I mean, he could take the job they offered him in Siberia, but I don’t think he will.”

Tony raised an eyebrow and Pepper sighed as he propped his feet up on the coffee table. She moved to lay down and rest her head in Tony’s lap, and he started playing with her ponytail as she continued. 

“It’s just … he’s been through so much, you know? He lost his parents in the first season, then his girlfriend—well, one of them—got paralyzed and then died. And he became addicted to painkillers after he almost got his arm chopped off by that crazy serial killer. He survived the Ferris Wheel accident and the helicopter crash and the fire and the bomb.”  
“Ooh, don’t forget the tidal wave.”  
“Yes! He survived all of that, only to die on a random Thursday?”

Tony bit his tongue as Pepper shook her head. 

“The episode’s almost over, but I have a feeling the last ten minutes will be the worst.”

Tony nodded, giving her shoulder a squeeze. 

“Well, I’m here. And I’m not going anywhere.”

Pepper sat up and smiled, lifting a hand to lay it against his cheek. 

“Thank you. Even though I know you hate it.”

She leaned in and kissed him, handing the remote to him before she curled up next to him. Tony wrapped an arm around her, smiling as he pressed play. He reached the hand not currently holding Pepper to the box of tissues on the side table, picking one out and handing it to her. 

“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
“Now, no talking. I’ve been waiting for this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what show Pepper's show is based off of? I went a little extreme with the details, but it's honestly not too far off the mark. ;)


	3. Gaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3) Gaming-- Peter Parker x Michelle "MJ" Jones

“Ha! Yes. Suck it.”  
“Ahem.”

Peter lifted his head from the computer, screen glancing back at the door. Once he saw who was standing there, he scrambled to take his headset off, dropping the controller he’d been holding. 

“H—hey, MJ. What’s … what’s up?”

She pressed her lips together, trying to stop the smile. 

“What’cha doing?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Really? ‘Nothing’ looks a lot like Fortnight.”  
“Well, I mean, Ned likes to …”

Peter stopped, turning back to face her. 

“You play?”

MJ shrugged, tossing her hair out of her face. 

“I dabble.”

Peter stepped out of the way as she walked into the room, picking up the controller and starting the game back up. Peter blinked a few times, then followed her, sitting on his bed as MJ sat in the chair. 

“I didn’t realize you had such a primitive system.”  
“Excuse me? That may not be top-of-the-line, but it’s not primitive.”  
“Keep telling yourself that.”

Peter scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. He took a look at the screen, then leaned forward. 

“Hey, how’d you do that?”  
“Oh that? It was easy. Here, let me show you.”

MJ stood up, handing the controller to Peter. He slid into the chair and she stood behind him, softly telling him how to do the moves she’d just done. When he’s done it, he leaned back in the chair and smiled. He turned his head, noticing how close he and MJ were. Peter swallowed, then smiled again. 

“I don’t know how much studying we’re going to get done.”

MJ’s lips curled into a smile. 

“I’m fully prepared to ace the test. And kick your butt here. You got another controller?”

Peter’s smile lit up the room as he stood up, going to the closet to pull out his second controller. 


	4. On a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4) On a Date-- Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes (Stucky)
> 
> WARNINGS: Mentions of previous drug use & addiction

Bucky huffed out a breath, pacing the floor of his apartment. Oh, this was a  _ stupid  _ idea. Why would he ever think something like this would work out? Why hasn’t he learned by now?

He pushed his hands through his too-long hair and closed his eyes, biting down hard on his bottom lip. 

_ “Fuck.” _

He walked into the kitchen, glaring at the clock on the oven. He shook his head, huffing out a breath. Steve swore he’d be here at seven. It was now two minutes past seven, and Steve was notorious for being early. 

Bucky should have known. It was a mistake from the get-go. It was … it had to be all a joke to him. There was no way the  _ god  _ that was Steve Rogers would ever have anything to do with a lowlife like Bucky Barnes. He had half a mind to call him and curse him out, but considering that his hands were shaking too hard to not crush the phone, he decided against it. 

Instead, Bucky paced the apartment for thirty minutes, reciting that  _ stupid  _ serenity prayer they try and shove down his throat at those  _ stupid _ meetings he’s forced to go to. 

Well …

Bucky slowed his pacing. The meetings really did help. He hadn’t wanted a drink or a fix for a while now. Not until … right now, really. 

Bucky blew out a breath and shook his head. He started to reach for the phone in his pocket when it began to ring. He swallowed, deciding to let it go to voicemail. When the ringing quieted, Bucky paced three more times, then pulled the phone from his pocket. 

He swallowed again when he saw Steve’s name in the “missed call” icon. He unlocked the phone and clicked to his voicemail, putting the phone to his ear. 

_ “Hey Buck, it’s me. Uh, Steve. I just … wanted to make sure we were still on for tonight? No, that wasn’t supposed to be a question. I … shit. I’m fucking this all up.” _

Bucky couldn’t help but smile, chewing on his bottom lip as he listened to the rest of the message.

_ “I’m not going to lie. I really just wanted to hear your voice. Is that too far? I mean, we haven’t even had our first date yet. I’m still meeting you at your place at seven, right?” _

Bucky frowned. Yeah, that was  _ supposed  _ to be the plan, half an hour ago. He shook his head, listening back in to the message. 

_ “It’s probably too early for me to be here—I mean there. Shit. Buck, I’m at your building, and if I don’t hear from you in the next five minutes, I’m coming up. Is that okay? … this is your voicemail. You’re not going to answer me. God, I’m an idiot. I’ll … I’ll see you soon.” _

Bucky pulled the phone away from his ear and shook his head. He pressed the power button on the side, then lifted the phone to see the time. 

Six thirty-seven. 

Bucky narrowed his eyes, walking into the kitchen and looking at the oven clock again. 

Seven thirty-seven.

He picked his phone up again, unlocking it and pulling up the calendar app. He hung his head when he saw today’s date with the little dot on the day, signaling Daylight Savings Time. 

He let out a laugh, shaking his head, sitting down and putting his head in his hands. As soon as he did, there was a knock at the door. He jumped up, going to the door, stopping when his hand was on the knob. He took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, then opening the door. 

Steve was standing there, a smile crossing his lips when Bucky opened the door. God, the man could be a model. He nodded and Bucky swallowed. 

“He—Hey.”

Steve’s smile widened, and Bucky could swear his teeth actually sparkled. 

“Hey, man."

Bucky licked his lips. 

“I got your message.”

Steve groaned, letting his head fall back. 

“I felt like such an idiot.”  
“I liked it.”

Steve met Bucky’s eyes, a soft smile coming to both of their faces. Steve motioned with his head. 

“Come on. We can walk to the restaurant, if you don’t mind. It’s a beautiful night.”

Bucky smiled. 

“Yeah, just let me grab a jacket.”

* * *

Bucky stared at the menu, feeling out of place. The prices were kind of outrageous, so he wasn’t so much as studying the menu as he was trying to remember if he had anything in his apartment he could eat when this date was over. He glanced at Steve over the top of his menu, seeing his brows furrowed and a frown on his face. Steve’s blue eyes flicked up to meet Bucky’s, and Bucky quickly looked down at the menu again. 

The waiter came back to their table, looking down his nose at Bucky before he spoke. 

“Have you gentlemen decided?”

Steve looked to Bucky, noticing the way his eyes seemed to dart around, instead of focusing on either the menu or the waiter. Bucky lifted a hand to smooth some hair behind his ear and Steve saw the slight shake. Steve looked to the waiter and gave him a smile. 

“Give us just a few minutes.”

The waiter turned and walked away, and Steve looked over to Bucky. He started to open his mouth, but Bucky stood up and walked away. Steve blinked, watching him walk down a hall and disappear. Steve leaned back in his chair and sighed, running a hand down his face before downing the glass of water before him. He tapped his thumb on the table a few times, then stood up, walking in the direction Bucky had just gone. 

Steve let out a breath of relief when he found the hallway Bucky had disappeared down led to the restrooms. He pushed open the door to the men’s and stood back. Bucky was at the wall of sinks, and he lifted his head to the mirror, looking at Steve instead of his own reflection. 

Steve closed the door and leaned against it, sliding his hands into his pockets. Bucky gripped the edges of the sink, then shook his head. 

“I don’t belong here.”  
“Yeah, neither do I.”

Bucky snorted. 

“If anybody fits in here, it’s you.”

Steve pushed off from the door, walking to stand beside Bucky. He looked into the mirror, rolling his neck from side-to-side before lifting a hand to rub over his head, over his buzzed hair. 

“My secret, Mr. Barnes, is to make everyone  _ think  _ I belong here.”

Steve smiled as he met Bucky’s eyes in the mirror. 

“I’d be perfectly happy with a Big Mac.”

Bucky smiled. 

“Now that’s more my speed.”  
“Want to get the hell out of here?”  
“You read my mind.”

Steve laughed, reaching down and taking Bucky’s hand before leading him out of the bathroom, and out of the restaurant. 

* * *

Steve leaned back on the bench, tossing up another French Fry and smiling when the birds snatched it before it hit the ground. He slid another fry into his mouth, then looked over to Bucky.

“I told you not to look at me while I’m eating the hot dog.”

Steve laughed, lifting a hand to his chest. Bucky smiled as he chewed, handing Steve his drink before reaching down between his feet and picking up his own. 

“Hey, do you ever miss it?”

Bucky swallowed the sip he’d taken and nodded. He didn’t need to ask what Steve meant. That’s what happened when you throw a couple addicts together. 

“All the time.”  
“Yeah, me too.”

Bucky lifted the drink he held in his hand. 

“If I could have a beer right now, I’d be in heaven.”

Steve shook his head. 

“Whiskey. Or bourbon. God, I loved bourbon.”  
“That warm, vanilla-y flavor?”  
“Ugh, yes. _God_.”

Bucky gave a laugh, then licked his lips. He ate a fry, then spoke softly, staring out at the water instead of the man beside him. 

“Did you ever do anything harder or did you stick with the booze?”

Steve sighed, looking out at the beach. 

“Yeah, I uh …”

He let out another breath and Bucky moved a hand to his knee. 

“You don’t have to tell me. This is kind of deep conversation for a first date.”

Steve gave a soft laugh, moving to cover Bucky’s hand with his own. 

“My sponsor keeps telling me that I’ve got to learn to embrace my story. I just … I mean, yeah, I’m ashamed of it, but it’s … me.”

He shook his head.

“Coke. I blew so much money on so much fucking coke. If I don’t die of heart failure, it’ll be a miracle.”

He blew out a breath, closing his eyes when Bucky turned his hand over and gripped Steve’s. 

“I loved it. Being high was … it was everything. It’s not like I was chasing that first high and nothing ever matched it. I just loved being high.”

He shrugged his shoulders, looking back down at the beach. Bucky’s deep voice broke the sudden silence they’d lapsed into. 

“I didn’t like being high. I just couldn’t stop. I did coke a few times. Tried meth once. But heroin was my drug of choice. I think I liked the process, all the steps I had to go through.”

He shook his head. 

“My therapist says I was trying to fill a void. Still working on what exactly that void is. Or was. Being high helped for a little while, but it always wore off. So I started doing a little more, to make it last a little longer … you know.”

Steve sighed, giving Bucky’s hand a squeeze. 

“I do know.”  
“Still want to get to know me?”

Steve laughed. 

“Yes, I do. Maybe even more now.”

Bucky turned his head to look at Steve, and Steve smiled, reaching over to tuck Bucky’s hair behind his ear. Bucky smiled as Steve leaned in closer. 

“Can I ask you something?”

_ Please don’t ask if you can kiss me _ , Bucky thought. 

“Yeah, sure. Go ahead.”

Steve leaned in even closer, and Bucky’s eyes drifted closed, a shiver rolling down his spine as Steve’s breath tickled his ear. 

“Want to take a walk on the Boardwalk with me?”

Bucky blinked his eyes open, turning to look at Steve. 

“What?”

Steve licked his lips, a smile on his face that let Bucky know that Steve knew exactly what Bucky was thinking … or hoping for. 

“You  _ dick _ .”

Steve’s laughter echoed across the beach as Bucky shook his head. 


	5. Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5) Kissing-- Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes (Stucky)
> 
> WARNINGS: This is a continuation of the previous chapter. Read that one first so this one makes sense.

Bucky had practically grown up on Coney Island, but something about it with Steve seemed brand new. Maybe it was the easy camaraderie between them. Maybe it was the way Steve’s hand held tightly to Bucky’s like he didn’t give a damn who saw. Maybe it was the sound of Steve’s voice as he broke Bucky’s concentration. 

“As much as I like the lights of the city, I’m not ready for the days to be so short.”  
“Hmm?”

Steve smiled. 

“Daylight savings time.”

Bucky nodded, a smile coming over his face. Steve raised an eyebrow and Bucky gave a soft laugh. 

“Can I, uh … can I tell you something?”

Steve leaned in closer. 

“You can tell me anything.”

He gave Bucky’s hand a squeeze and Bucky bit his lip before he spoke. 

“I … forgot about the clocks.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I forgot to set my clocks at my place. For daylight savings.”

Steve slowly nodded, and Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“I thought you’d stood me up.”

Steve stopped, keeping hold of Bucky’s hand when he kept walking. He turned back and Steve shook his head. 

“You thought I’d stood you up?”

Bucky shrugged. 

“I thought it was seven when it was really six. And you’re gorgeous, so what would you ever have to do with me?”

Steve shook his head, and Bucky kept talking. 

“I was so pissed at you, man. I mean, if I could have gotten to my phone, I would have cussed you to within an inch of your life. And then you called me and I felt like such a—“

Bucky stopped talking when Steve gave his arm a tug, yanking him between two buildings before pressing him against the wall of one. Bucky blinked, especially when Steve moved right in his face. 

“How could you think I’d stand you up?”

Bucky swallowed. 

“Because you’re you and I’m …”  
“Perfect.”

Steve shook his head. 

“You’re perfect, Bucky.”

Bucky would have corrected him, set him straight, but his brain short-circuited when Steve pressed his lips to Bucky’s. Bucky actually gave a quiet little moan when Steve’s tongue slid along his lips, opening them and moaning again when Steve’s tongue pressed against his own. 

Bucky let his hands come to rest on Steve’s hips, inadvertently squeezing when Steve tilted his head, pressing their lips together a bit tighter. Steve gave a harsh moan and Bucky decided to throw caution to the wind, yanking Steve’s shirt from his pants until he could touch skin. 

Steve broke the kiss to lean down and sink his teeth into Bucky’s shoulder, trying to muffle the moan he couldn’t stop. Bucky bared his teeth and hissed put a breath and Steve shook his head as he met Bucky’s eyes again, pupils blown so wide Bucky could barely see any blue. Steve’s voice shook as he spoke, lifting a hand to cup Bucky’s cheek. 

“I’m on a fucking hair trigger around you. Unless you want to be arrested for indecent exposure, we may need to take this somewhere else.”

Bucky grinned, leaning in to kiss Steve’s lips once more. 

“My place or yours?”  
“I saw a hotel down the street.”

Bucky laughed, taking hold of Steve’s face, bringing their lips together for another heated kiss that had both of them panting for breath before taking Steve’s hand and running for the subway. 


	6. Wearing the Other's Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6) Wearing the Other's Clothes-- Clint Barton x Natasha Romanoff (Clintasha)

Natasha stepped into the kitchen, going straight for the coffee pot. She poured herself a mug and walked to the window, staring out of it as she blew on the scalding liquid. She saw Clint out in the field, doing … well, she didn’t know exactly what he was doing, but it had to be something important for him to be doing it at the crack of dawn. 

She walked away from the window, pulling Clint’s plaid shirt closer around her. She’d found it on the floor when she crawled out of bed and …

She closed her eyes at the memory of how exactly Clint’s shirt had ended up on the floor crossed her mind. She bit her bottom lip and leaned against the countertop, soaking in the throb between her legs. 

She blinked her eyes open and shook her head, buttoning up the shirt as she walked to the refrigerator. She let one foot come up to rub at her lower leg as she studied the shelves, bending slightly at the waist to see if she could find something to fix for breakfast. 

“Now there’s a sight worth waking up to.”

Natasha straightened, glancing over her shoulder. A smile came to her lips and a blush warmed her cheeks as Clint stepped further into the room, nodding at her. 

“That my shirt?”

Natasha nodded, shutting the fridge as she took in the dirty white t-shirt and jeans he was wearing. Clint nodded back, walking to the sink and washing his hands. 

“Looks good on you.”

Natasha didn’t respond, and Clint grabbed a dish towel to dry his hands. 

“I will say, though … I much preferred it on the bedroom floor.”

Natasha swallowed and Clint turned to face her, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Why you so quiet? Cat got your tongue?”

Natasha pressed her lips together, then spoke softly. 

“Pretty sure the cat had  _ your  _ tongue last night.”

Clint threw his head back and laughed, walking to her and taking hold of her hips, pulling her closer. He leaned in and kissed her lips, giving her hips a gentle squeeze. He pulled back and watched her lick her lips before she blinked her blue eyes open. 

“You okay?”

She nodded. 

“Are you okay?”  
“I got some scratches on my back that sting when I turn a certain way, but…”

Natasha shook her head, a smile on her face. Clint leaned in, resting his forehead on hers, both of them closing their eyes. Natasha licked her lips, then spoke softly. 

“Do you regret it?”  
“No, Tasha. Not at all.”

She smiled. Around the rest of the team, just like they did, he called her “Nat.” When it was just the two of them, “Tasha” rolled off his tongue. Surprising even herself, she loved it. 

“Do you?”

She slid her hands up from his thick biceps and gave his shoulders a gentle push and he stepped back, blinking his eyes open. She watched his eyes go dark when the sight of her wearing his shirt entered his view. 

“I don’t regret it.”  
“You sure?”

Natasha nodded. 

“I didn’t want to mess up our … camaraderie.”

Clint raised an eyebrow and she smiled. 

“It means—“  
“I know what the word means, smartass.”

Natasha gave a soft laugh, glancing down when Clint’s steady hands began unbuttoning his shirt. She stood still, letting him do all the work, keeping her eyes on him. 

“I’ve wanted you for a long time.”  
“Why didn’t you do anything about it? I mean, before now.”  
“Same reason. I thought we had a good thing going. Good  _ camaraderie. _ ”

Natasha rolled her eyes, sucking in a breath when Clint’s knuckles slid over her stomach. She looked up, meeting his eyes. 

“I just couldn’t hold back anymore last night.”

Natasha nodded, watching him reach the last of the buttons. He slowly opened the pieces of fabric, groaning when he uncovered Natasha’s naked skin. She felt her cheeks flush, and her voice came out much huskier than she meant. 

“Don’t you want some breakfast?”

Clint’s lust-filled eyes met Natasha’s and she raised one eyebrow. He gave a shake of his head, slowly dragging his hands up her naked body until he reached the top of his shirt. One of his hands pulled the shirt from her shoulders while the other took hold of her hip, pulling her closer. 

“I’ve got something  _ much  _ more appetizing in mind.”

His voice was deeper than she’d ever heard, and she moaned when his other hand slipped between her legs the same moment his shirt landed on the floor. 


	7. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7) Shopping--Thor x Jane Foster

“I just do not understand _why_ I had to come along.”

Jane sighed, going onto her tiptoes to reach a jar of peanut butter. She stretched out her hand, the tips of her fingers barely brushing the jar. 

“Because …”

Thor reached over her head and grabbed the jar, pressing it into her hand. Jane went back to her flat feet and set the jar in the cart. 

“Because we all take turns grocery shopping, and if you’re going to be staying with us, it’s only fair you have your turn as well.”  
“But it’s so … _boring_.”

Jane rolled her eyes, a smile on her face as she pushed the cart down the aisle. Thor was dragging his feet beside her, glaring at the items on the shelves. Jane turned the corner and when she saw that the aisle was empty, she turned to face him, resting her hands on the cart. 

“Want to know the truth?”

Thor raised an eyebrow and she smiled. 

“I just wanted to spend some time with you, like a normal couple. Just me and you, doing the grocery shopping.”

Thor smiled, stepping in closer to her, reaching around her to touch the cart, watching the way her eyes closed when she was completely surrounded by him. He bent his head, catching her lips with his, keeping the kiss sweet and, unfortunately, short.

Jane blinked her eyes open and looked up at him and he smiled. 

“You’re so cute. So tiny.”

Jane rolled her eyes. 

“I also kind of brought you along so you could grab things from the top shelf.”  
“Yes, I thought as much.”


	8. In Formal Wear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8) In Formal Wear--Pepper Potts x Tony Stark (Pepperony)

“Pep, honey, come on. We’re going to be late.”

Tony walked to the mirror, pulling the sleeves of his shirt down, lifting his wrists to check the cuff links. He smoothed a hand down the lapels of his jacket, checking the watch on his wrist again. He huffed out a breath, walking to the bottom of the staircase. 

“Pepper, honey? We really need to be gone.”  
“Just a second.”

Tony hung his head, shaking it as he looked back to the mirror. He turned completely around before walking to the mirror and lifting a hand to smooth his hair. He shook his head again, biting his tongue to keep from yelling for Pepper to hurry up again. He closed his eyes, tilting his head from side to side, wincing when his neck popped. He blew out a breath, then turned around, walking back to the stairs. 

“Pepper, we need to …”

His voice trailed off as she came into view, holding the train of her sparkling silver gown in one hand as she made her way down the stairs. Her hair was pulled up, showcasing the thin straps on her shoulders. She stopped a few steps above Tony and turned to the side. 

“What do you think?”

Tony swallowed, taking in the … lack of a back in the dress, looking up and meeting Pepper’s eyes. 

“You’re gorgeous.”

Pepper smiled, stepping down the last few steps and coming to stand beside him. She dropped the train of the dress and lifted her hands to straighten his bow tie. 

“I’m sorry it took so long, but—“  
“Worth it. Definitely, totally worth it.”

Pepper smiled, laying her hands against his chest as she lifted her chin slightly, accepting the kiss Tony pressed to her lips. She thumbed away some lipstick from his bottom lip, keeping her hand against his face for a moment. 

“Come on. We’re going to be late.”  
“You know, we’re already late. What’s a little more time?”

Pepper smiled, shaking her head. 

“Everyone’s expecting us. We can’t be later than we already are.”

Tony made a face and Pepper grabbed the tiny purse she’d put downstairs earlier on in the day. 

“Come on, honey.”

Tony dragged his feet as he followed her, and Pepper stopped at the door, turning back to face him. 

“I forgot to tell you something.”  
“You feel a headache coming on and we need to stay home?”

Pepper smiled. 

“Unfortunately, no.”

She cleared her throat, stepping closer to him, all but whispering in his ear. 

“You see the way this dress is cut?”

Tony gave a soft laugh. 

“Believe me, I see  _ everything _ about this dress.”  
“So then you’re bound to understand what I mean when I say that it’s a bit tight and if I were to wear … anything under it, you’d see lines, you know?”

Tony blinked. 

“Are you trying to tell me that you’re not wearing any …”  
“Nope.”  
“At all?”  
“Nope.”  
“Nothing at all?”

Pepper shook her head and Tony lifted two fingers to his neck. 

“Am I breathing? Is this what an aneurysm feels like?”

Pepper laughed as she took his hand. 

“Come on, honey.”  
“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?”  
“Uh, no. Maybe later. Probably later. But not right now. Right now, we’re late.”

Tony closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly before swallowing hard and following after her.


End file.
